


Hitze des Dschungels

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Adventure, Consensual, Dog Tags, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny entdeckt in einem Newsbericht einen Mann, der sie nicht mehr loslässt. Als sie heraus bekommt, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um Detective Kermit Griffin handelt, und sie sogar in derselben Stadt wohnen, gibt es für Sunny kein halten mehr. Sie macht sich daran, den Mann zu erobern und folgt ihm sogar bis in den Dschungel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitze des Dschungels

Fremde Laute, mal lauter, mal leiser schwirrten durch die Luft. Unzählige Tiere, oder was auch immer, stimmten ein in ein beklemmendes und furchteinflößendes Konzert. Drückende Hitze und extrem hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit erschwerten das Atmen ungemein. Man sollte meinen in dem diffusen Licht und unter den großen, schattenspendenden Bäumen mit ihrem dichten Blätterwerk, die kaum einen Sonnenstrahl in den Dschungel durchkommen ließen, würde man die Hitze des tropischen Regenwaldes nicht spüren; doch weit gefehlt. 

Immer wieder lief Sunny der Schweiß in die Augen, den sie in einer ungeduldigen Geste abwischte. Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und hielt an, leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Sie hatte sich immer für ziemlich fit und ausdauernd gehalten, aber hier in den Tropen fiel ihr das Atmen doch sehr schwer.

Erneut fuhr sie sich mit den Händen über die Augen und dann über das gesamte Gesicht. Die beinahe tropfenden Finger wischte sie anschließend achtlos an ihrer ehemals weißen, mittlerweile aber sehr fleckigen, Bluse ab, die ihr, wie alles andere auch, wie eine zweite Haut am Körper klebte. Mit spitzen Fingern zog Sunny das schweißdurchtränkte Oberteil ein Stück weit von ihrem Körper weg und fächelte sich mit der freien Hand Luft zu, doch auch das brachte nicht die gewünschte Abkühlung. Sie seufzte leise und atmete tief ein, während sie den Stoff los ließ und dieser sich wieder, unangenehm feucht, an ihren Körper schmiegte.

Ihr Blick glitt nach oben zu den von in allen Grüntönen schimmernden Schlingpflanzen umwucherten, meterhohen Baumkronen. Wenn diese Bäume doch nur etwas weniger nahe beieinander wachsen würden! Vielleicht gäbe es dann ein klein wenig Wind und auch die Helligkeit würde zunehmen. So dicht wie das Blattwerk hier stand, bezweifelte die junge Frau, ob sie es überhaupt bemerken würde, wenn es zum Beispiel Regnen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sich hier nur vereinzelte Tropfen durchschlagen können und auch das nur, falls es richtig kräftig schüttete. Das erklärte auch, warum auf dem Boden hier nur Moos und einige Farnarten wuchsen, als auch noch ein paar andere, ihr unbekannte Pflanzen, die wohl kaum Sonne brauchten und sich ihre Nährstoffe aus anderer Quelle holten.

Obwohl Sunny es niemals zugeben würde, machte ihr dieses erzwungene Dämmerlicht angst. Zusammen mit den immer wiederkehrenden Tierlauten, das Rascheln im Gebüsch und Unterholz und der absoluten Windstille, machte der Dschungel auf sie den Eindruck, als warte er nur darauf, dass sie einen gröberen Fehler beging, um sie dann letztendlich wie ein wildes Tier zu verschlingen. Sie meinte, die grüne Hölle heiß in ihren Nacken atmen zu hören und spüren zu können.

Etwas kitzelte an ihrem rechten Arm. Sunny schreckte von ihren Betrachtungen hoch und schaute nach unten. Sie entdeckte eine fette, mehr als handtellergroße Vogelspinne, die behäbig ihren Arm hinauf kroch. Die schwarzen, dicht behaarten Beine kitzelten auf ihrer Haut.

Zu Tode erschrocken stieß die junge Frau einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, schüttelte ihren Arm wie einen Pumpschwengel auf und ab, bis das Tier zu Boden fiel und rannte dann, von wilder Panik erfasst, durch das Unterholz. Tränenblind vor lauter Aufregung stolperte sie mehrmals über irgendwelche Unebenheiten. Erst eine gut halbmeterhohe Wurzel, die wie eine Schlinge aus dem Boden ragte, stoppte Sunnys kopflose Flucht. Mitten im Schwung so rüde abgebremst, riss es ihr beide Beine unter dem Körper weg. Einen Moment hing sie mitten in der Luft, dann krachte sie unsanft auf den, zum Glück mit Moos bewachsenen, Boden, der den heftigen Aufprall etwas abfederte.

Dennoch nahm ihr der ungebremste Aufschlag den Atem. Ihre Augen wurden kugelrund und traten vor Schock halb aus den Höhlen als sie bemerkte, wie ihre Lungen den Dienst versagten. Zum Glück hielt dieser Zustand nur wenige Sekunden an und diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung, die Sunnys Wangen hinab rannen, als sie gierig die schwülwarmfeuchte Luft in die Lungen saugte.

Keuchend und zitternd blieb sie so eine ganze Weile liegen. Im Augenblick tat ihr jeder Knochen weh und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an den von ihr gelesenen Prospekt, in dem Aufgrund diverser am Boden lebenden Krabbeltierchen davor gewarnt wurde, auf selbigem zu liegen.

Sofort sprang Sunny wie von einer Kanonenkugel abgeschossen auf die Beine. Nein, so etwas wie mit dieser Spinne wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben. Immerhin wusste sie nun auch, dass sie sich keine Knochen gebrochen hatte, zumindest fühlte sich nichts so an. Allerdings bemerkte sie auch schnell, dass ihre Knie noch immer zitterten und so an ein Weiterkommen nicht zu denken war. Kurzerhand warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die Wurzel, die ihren Lauf so unangenehm unterbrochen hatte. Sie erschien ihr Spinnen- und sonstiges Getierfrei und so setzte sie sich tief ausatmend und mit der gebotenen Vorsicht auf die hochragende Wurzel.

Mutlosigkeit überfiel sie. Sunny stützte ihren leicht schmerzenden Kopf in beide Hände und versuchte tapfer, erneut aufsteigende Tränen zu unterbinden. In welch vertrackte Lage sie sich gebracht hatte, wurde ihr immer klarer.

Am Anfang war alles so einfach erschienen: Die konkreten Anweisungen des Reiseführer und dessen Beteuerung, die Guerilla hätte einem Waffenstillstand zugestimmt. Der Kompass in ihren Händen, der ihr den Weg zeigen sollte und der Rucksack mit Zelt, Wasser und Lebensmitteln für die, laut Reiseleiter, eintägige, ungefährliche Wanderung durch den Dschungel. 

Sunny lachte bitter auf. Wie sie auf diesen Typen hatte hereinfallen können, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Den Rucksack hatte sie gleich am Anfang verloren. Er lag auf dem Grund einer tiefen Schlucht, in die sie nur mit mehr Glück als Verstand nicht herunter gefallen war. Der Kompass – nun, der zeigte immer nach Norden, egal in welche Richtung man ihn drehte. Leider hatte Sunny zu der Zeit, als sie das bemerkte schon einige Stunden Fußmarsch hinter sich gehabt.

Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen: Sie hatte sich im dichten Dschungel hoffnungslos verirrt und hatte nichts anderes mehr bei sich, als das, was sie am Leibe trug. 

Die Tränen flossen nun doch – und das reichlich. Was Sunny vor drei Tagen für eine wundervolle Idee gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich nun als wahrer Alptraum...ja, wenn kein Wunder geschähe, dann sogar als tödlicher Alptraum.

Und all das nur wegen eines Mannes, der ihr Denken und Fühlen so beherrschte wie kein anderer – Kermit Griffin! Sogar in dieser Situation verspürte die junge Frau ein Kribbeln im Bauch nur beim Gedanken an ihn.

Die Umgebung und die bestehende Gefahr verlosch vor Sunnys Augen und sie kehrte gedanklich einige Monate zurück, als sie diesen überwältigenden Mann kennen gelernt hatte. 

***** 

Kapitel 2

Sunny saß gelangweilt vor dem TV und schaute sich die US News an. Ein Bericht über den Hurrikan Amy, der Floridas Küste und Umgebung hart getroffen hatte, flimmerte über den Bildschirm. Einige kleine Geschichten rund um die Geschehnisse wurden erzählt, unter anderem eine über einen gefangengenommenen Dealer und Polizistenmörder; und mitten drin, da tauchte ER auf.

Die junge Frau setzte sich kerzengerade auf und schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Augen saugten sich regelrecht auf dem Bildschirm fest. Unter dem heftigen Pochen ihres Herzens, versuchte sie sich jede Kleinigkeit dieses Mannes – Kermit Griffin ließ die Sprecherin verlauten – einzuprägen.

Diese vorwitzige, weiße Strähne, die ihm spitzbübisch in die Stirn fiel und dieses ansonsten beinahe schulterlange, leicht wellige, schwarze Haar standen ihm mehr als gut. Die grüne Ray Ban Sonnenbrille, die seine Augen verdeckte, ließ ihn absolut geheimnisvoll wirken. Es juckte Sunny in den Fingern, ihm die Strähne zurück zu streichen und die Brille abzunehmen, um zu entdecken welch, ohne Zweifel wunderschöne Augen, sich hinter den Gläsern verbargen. Leider ging das nicht.

Ihre Musterung ging weiter. Die Brille saß auf einer sehr...sie suchte nach dem passenden Wort...prominenten, schon griechisch anmutenden, Nase. Unwillkürlich musste Sunny an das Sprichwort denken: 'Wie die Nase des Mannes, so sein Johannes'. Sie errötete sanft. Falls dieser Spruch stimmte, dann musste er an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle einiges zu bieten haben. Oh wie gerne würde sie erforschen, ob sie Recht hätte. Ihre Gedanken drohten in einen Tagtraum über diesen Detective abzuschweifen. Sie spürte, wie etwas tief in ihr zu vibrieren begann und die beginnende Feuchte in ihrem Höschen und rief sich scharf zur Ordnung. Träumen konnte sie später, aber zuerst musste sie sich seine Gesichtszüge noch mehr einprägen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug hob ihren Brustkorb, dann führte sie die Erforschung fort. Die große Nase passte irgendwie hervorragend in dieses aristokratisch anmutende Gesicht, fand Sunny. Genau in jenem Moment zog Kermit die männlich-markanten und dennoch fein geschwungenen Lippen nach oben und ließ ein kleines, angedeutetes – eher sarkastisches – Lächeln erkennen. Sunnys Herz machte sofort einen Sprung.

Schnell, um nicht in Gefahr zu laufen, erneut abzuschweifen, wanderte ihr Blick tiefer. Ihre Augen glitten anerkennend über ein blütenweißes, knitterfreies Hemd, dazu passender Krawatte und ein dunkles Jackett, das den breiten, muskulösen Brustkorb nur erahnen ließ. Mehr gab es von dem Detective im TV nicht zu sehen, doch Sunny war fest davon überzeugt, auch seine untere Region sei genauso eindrucksvoll wie der Rest von ihm. Besonders die Beule in seiner Hose zwischen seinen Beinen interessierte sie, doch – sie seufzte – die Aufnahme zeigte nun mal bloß den eindrucksvollen Oberkörper. Außerdem konnte sie die überwältigende, männlich-animalische Ausstrahlung des Fremden deutlich spüren, gerade so, als würde er direkt neben ihr stehen. Sie erschauerte und rang nach Atem.

Erneut betrachtete sie dieses markante Gesicht. Traurigkeit überfiel Sunny. Er lebte in Florida – sie in Sloanville. Was für sie bedeutete: dieser Traummann würde für immer ein Traum für sie bleiben. Das konnte auch nur ihr passieren, sich innerhalb von Sekunden unsterblich in einem unerreichbaren Man zu verlieben.

Die junge Frau fiel beinahe vor Überraschung vom Sofa, als die Reporterin erwähnte, die beiden Polizisten kämen aus Sloanville. Dann endete die Übertragung.

Sunny stieß einen Schrei aus, riss die Faust in die Höhe und schrie: "Yes!" Ein Strahlen glitt über ihre Lippen. Scheinbar meinte es das Schicksal diesmal doch gut mit ihr. Wenn er in derselben Stadt wohnte, und noch dazu als Cop arbeitete, dann musste sie im schlimmsten Fall einfach jedes einzelne Polizeirevier – 132 an der Zahl – durchforsten, um ihn zu finden und hoffen, dass er noch das Singledasein genoss.

Kurzzeitig fiel Sunny ein, dass die Reporterin von zwei Cops gesprochen hatte. Sie grinste. Anscheinend hatte es wohl noch einen zweiten Mann mit im Bild gegeben, doch den hatte sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

"Sunny, Sunny", meinte sie laut, "dich hat es gründlich erwischt!"

Vergnügt vor sich hin pfeifend, griff die junge Frau nach ihrem auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegenden Zeichenblock und einem Kohlestift und begann zu zeichnen. Gute zwei Stunden später prangte ihr auf dem Papier ein zynisch lächelnder Kermit Griffin entgegen.

Zufrieden mit der Zunge schnalzend, betrachtete Sunny ihr Werk. Es gab zwar kleine Abweichungen zum lebenden Objekt, schließlich betrieb sie das Zeichnen nur Hobbymäßig, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Sunny fand es so gut gelungen, dass ihr sogar bei diesem selbst erstellen Bild die Knie weich wurden. 

Nun musste sie ihren Traummann in der großen Stadt nur noch finden. Ihr nächster Weg führte direkt zum Computer. Doch wie sie vermutet hatte, gab es natürlich keinen Eintrag auf dem Namen Griffin. Erneut lächelte Sunny. Der anziehende Detective hatte selbst auf dem Bildschirm den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre ihm der Auftritt im TV überhaupt nicht recht. Er hatte auf sie gewirkt wie ein Mann, der sein Privatleben sehr schätzte, doch sie konnte sich natürlich irren. Dennoch erklärte es für sie, dass er im Telefonbuch nicht aufzufinden war.

Sunny überlegte, wie sie Kermit sonst finden konnte, ohne tatsächlich alle in der Stadt befindlichen Reviere abklappern zu müssen. Dieser zweite Mann fiel ihr wieder ein. Wer war das nur gewesen? Sunny beschloss spontan, eine Videokassette in den Recorder zu werfen und sich das Programm aufnehmen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und der Bericht wurde in den nächsten News oder was auch immer wiederholt.

Kurzerhand setzte sie den Gedanken in die Tat um und stelle mit Erschrecken fest, dass es allerhöchste Zeit wurde, zum Treffen mit ihrer besten Freundin Danielle zu fahren. Doch bevor sie fuhr, machte sie noch schnell eine Kopie von ihrer Zeichnung und steckte sie ein. Beste Freundinnen erzählten sich eben alles.

***** 

Sunny kehrte Stunden später mit einem mehr als seligen Lächeln auf die Lippen in ihre Wohnung zurück. Zeitweilig schaute sie auf den Boden, um sicher zu gehen, ob sie selbigen tatsächlich berührte, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, auf Wolken zu schweben.

Der Besuch bei Danielle hatte sich in mehr als einer Weise als sehr ergiebig heraus gestellt. Nachdem Sunny Danielle von ihrem neuen Schwarm erzählt, und ihr auch die Zeichnung gezeigt hatte, ergab es sich, dass in den News prompt noch einmal der Bericht wiederholt wurde. Danielle hatte immer die Angewohntheit den TV stumm im Hintergrund laufen zu lassen, und diesmal war Sunny mehr als dankbar dafür gewesen.

Kermit hatte Danielle zwar auch nicht gekannt, dafür aber erkannte sie den zweiten, ebenfalls sehr gut aussehenden Mann, neben Kermit. 

"Hey, den kenne ich", hatte sie spontan ausgerufen. "Das ist Peter, der Sohn von Kwai Chang Caine, unserem hiesigen Shaolin-Priester in Chinatowns Gemeinde. Ich kenne Peter nicht persönlich, weiß aber, dass er auf dem 101. Revier in Chinatown arbeitet." 

Für beide stand dann fest, dass Kermit sicherlich dort auch arbeiten musste, denn in dem Bericht wurde ein paar Mal von Kollegen geredet, Sunny hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut und die restliche Zeit hatten sich die beiden ungleichen Frauen damit vertrieben, indem sie sich ihren Fantasien, die beiden Männer betreffend, hingegeben hatten. 

***** 

Mit dieser Neuentdeckung änderte sich Sunnys Tagesablauf dramatisch. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, gleich am nächsten Tag das Revier von außen auszukundschaften. 

Das Schicksal wollte es, dass sie sogar Kermit sah, der die Stufen der Reviers herunter eilte. Er hatte ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, sofern man das durch die dunklen Gläser, die er trug, erahnen konnte, doch das reichte, um Sunny erneut ins Liebesglück zu katapultieren. Sie konnte ja selbst nicht verstehen, was dieser Mann, abgesehen von der starken, beinahe animalischen Ausstrahlung an sich hatte, das sie so sehr in den Bann zog. 

Von diesem Tage an, verbrachte sie ihre einstündige Mittagspause immer auf der kleinen Rasenfläche neben der Polizeistation - Ihr Arbeitsplatz befand sich gerade mal nur fünf Gehminuten vom Revier – in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf den gutaussehenden Detective zu erhaschen. 

Dies ging gute drei Wochen so. Tatsächlich gelang es Sunny, immer wieder mal einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen – wahrscheinlich machte er zur selben Zeit Mittag wie sie? Sie spürte sogar ab und an seine Augen auf sich, wie er sie musterte. Mehr passierte leider nicht. 

Sunny getraute sich einfach nicht, ihn direkt anzusprechen. Ein ums andere Mal verfluchte sie ihre Schüchternheit, denn mehr, als dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen mittlerweile zulächelten und zunickten, wollte einfach nicht geschehen. Jeden Tag betete Sunny, er möge doch mal ein Wort an sie richten, den ersten Schritt machen, nur leider wurden auch diese Gebete nicht erhört. Das einzige Konstante während dieser Zeit waren Sunnys Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die jedes Mal einen wilden Reigen aufführten, sobald sie die inzwischen wohlbekannte Sonnenbrille vor den Reviertüren aufblitzen sah. Sie konnte nur jeden Tag aufs Neue beten und Hoffen. 

 

Kapitel 3

Die Wende kam einige Zeit später. Inzwischen war schon der erste Schnee gefallen und beißende Kälte machte den Aufenthalt im Freien beinahe unmöglich. So hatte Sunny traurig ihre Mittagspause wieder in ihr Büro verlagern müssen. 

Das Glück kehrte zurück in Form eines Telefonanrufes ihrer Freundin Danielle.  
Aufgeregt erzählte ihr diese, dass unter anderem Kermit ihr und ihrer Tochter das Leben gerettet hatten. Ferner hätte sie auch ihren leiblichen Vater getroffen, der sich als der wohlbekannte "Ehrwürdige" heraus gestellt hatte. 

Sunny freute sich sehr mit Danielle über die wunderbaren Neuigkeiten, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann empfand sie auch Neid, dass ihre Freundin mit jenem Menschen in näheren Kontakt gestanden hatte, den sie so unbedingt kennen lernen wollte. 

Nachdem Sunny aufgelegt hatte, starrte sie minutenlang aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Ihr wurde klar: wollte sie etwas bei diesem Mann erreichen, dann musste sie den ersten Schritt machen. Und Danielle hatte ihr die perfekte Möglichkeit dazu gegeben. 

Die junge Frau nahm sich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, ihren Schlachtplan ein paar Mal im Kopf zu überdenken, dann machte sie sich, entgegen ihrer Art, mit einem kleinen Gläschen Korn, den ihr Kollege immer in seiner Schublade aufbewahrte, Mut, schüttelte sich wegen des scharfen Geschmackes, warf ein Pfefferminz in den Mund, schnappte sich den Topf mit der selbstgezüchteten Sonnenblume und machte sich dann tapfer auf den Weg zum 101. Revier. 

Schon von weitem erkannte Sunny die limonengrüne, sehr auffallende Corvair auf dem Parkplatz. Kermit war also noch hier. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, doch schon als sie die Stufen hinauf stieg, verließ sie langsam aber sicher wieder der Mut. Plötzlich kam sie sich sehr albern vor, wie sie mitten im Schneefall mit einer Sonnenblume auf dem Arm herum spazierte. 

Sie stand vor der geschlossenen Eingangstüre und wollte schon wieder umkehren, als diese überraschend von innen geöffnet wurde. Sunny stieß einen leisen Laut aus, denn es hätte beinahe einen Zusammenstoss gegeben. Diesmal allerdings mit Danielles Schwarm, Peter. Der junge Cop lächelte Sunny warmherzig an und entschuldigte sich formvollendet für den Beinahezusammenstoß. Dann komplimentierte er sie ins Innere, so dass ihr gar keine andere Wahl blieb, als zu folgen. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal charmant bei ihr, dann verließ er das Revier. 

Hier stand Sunny nun also – mitten im 101. Revier und fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Mit großen Augen nahm sie das Chaos rundum sich auf – klingelnde Telefone; sich lauthals beklagende, wohl gerade abgeführte, Verdächtige; kaugummikauende, käufliche Damen. Und mitten drin gab es einen Haufen Detectives, die scheinbar planlos zwischen all den Schreibtischen umher liefen, etwas am Computer tippten, telefonierten oder redeten. 

Sunny schlug der Puls bis zum Hals. Hier irgendwo in diesem Durcheinander musste Detective Kermit Griffin stecken. Die Frage lautete: Wo? Irgendwie kam sie sich hier nicht nur fehl am Platze vor, sondern auch hilflos und alleine gelassen. Scheinbar fiel dies auch einem anderen Polizisten auf, denn dieser löste sich von seinem Platz hinter einer Theke und kam direkt auf sie zu, wohl weil sie noch immer stocksteif neben der Türe stand. 

"Guten Abend, ich bin Sergeant Broderick. Kann ich ihnen helfen, Ma’am?", wurde sie angesprochen. 

Sunny schluckte hart und versuchte das höfliche Lächeln zu erwidern. *Jetzt oder nie. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit ist gekommen*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 

"Uhm, hallo. Ja, ich suche Detective Griffin", meinte sie schließlich mit für sie überraschend fester Stimme, besonders wenn man daran dachte, wie unsicher sie sich gerade fühlte. 

Sgt. Broderick deutete mit dem Daumen nach rechts. "Kermit ist in seinem Büro. Sie können ihn gar nicht verfehlen." 

Sunny spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und hörte es sogar in ihren Ohren dröhnen. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie bedankte sich bei dem hilfsbereiten Polizisten, umfasste ihren Blumentopf fester und stakste mit steifen Knien in die angegebene Richtung. Ein Blick über ihre Schulter teilte ihr mit, dass Broderick sie leise lächelnd beobachtete. Ahnte dieser etwa etwas von ihrer Verliebtheit, oder amüsierte er sich nur über ihren Auftritt? 

Wie auch immer – unter den wachsamen Augen des Cops, blieb Sunny keine andere Wahl, als an der Türe zu klopfen, auf der in großen Lettern Detective Kermit Griffin prangte. Sunny stahl sich noch ein paar Sekunden, indem sie einige Male tief ein- und ausatmete, um die Ameisenkolonie in ihrem Magen zu beruhigen – vergebens. Je länger sie wartete, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Schließlich verlagerte sie den Blumentopf in eine Hand und klopfte mit der anderen an. 

Ein nicht gerade freundlich klingendes ‚Herein’ ertönte. Und dennoch ging Sunny diese tiefe, sonore Stimme durch und durch. *Sie passt zu ihm. Geile Stimme*, dachte sie. Die Härchen an ihrem Arm stellten sich auf, nur hervor gerufen von diesem einen Wort. Aus heiterem Himmel wurde auch hier die Türe von innen aufgerissen. Sunny war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie lange sie davor gestanden hatte. 

Kermit Griffin erschien mit einer Miene, die nichts Gutes andeutete. "Welcher Volli...", begann der Detective und hielt dann mitten im Satz inne. Die Gesichtzüge entspannten sich merklich. 

"Oh, hallo Sunny. Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Hütte", meinte er, öffnete weit die Türe und deutete einen Diener an, während seine rechte Hand eine weitausholende Geste ins Innere seines Heiligtums vollführte. 

Sunny folgte der Aufforderung und trat ein. *Juhu, er weiß wie ich heiße!*, jubilierte sie. Im nächsten Moment blieb sie stocksteif stehen. "Moment mal. Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?", brach es halb empört, halb neugierig aus ihr hervor. 

Kermit vermied galant einen Zusammenstoss. Er grinste nur breit, deutete auf den freien Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtischs und nahm selbst auf seinem Stammplatz am Computer platz. Er lehnte sich scheinbar vollkommen entspannt zurück, zeigte noch mehr von seinen weißen Zähnen, faltete die Hände vor der Brust und wartete, bis Sunny sich gesetzt hatte. 

Die junge Frau beeilte sich den rettenden Sitz zu erreichen, denn sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihre butterweichen Knie sie noch tragen würden. Gerade vorhin bei ihrem unfreiwilligem Stop, war ihr Kermits unverwechselbarer Geruch in die Nase gestiegen. Dass ein Mann nach so vielen Stunden Arbeit noch so gut roch, sollte verboten werden. Sie sehnte sich danach, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, tiefe, verlangende Küsse auszutauschen und dann...

Kermits wundervolle Stimme mit dem tief in ihr vibrierenden Timbre riss Sunny aus dem kurzen Tagtraum. 

"Wie könnte ich den Namen der Frau nicht wissen, die wochenlang bei uns vor dem Revier herum lungerte, mich beobachtete und dann sang- und klanglos wieder verschwand?", erkundigte sich der Cop.

Keinerlei Anschuldigung lag in seinen Worten. Sie klangen eher neugierig und vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig bedauernd? 

Sunny lief dunkelrot an. Sie konnte die Hitze in ihren Wangen – und nicht nur da – deutlich spüren. Wo befand sich nur so ein dämliches Mauseloch, wenn man eines brauchte? Es tat sich keines auf. 

Sunny meinte, Kermit müsse sehen, wie heftig das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug. Nicht nur diese Frage, nein auch seine gesamte Ausstrahlung nahm sie so gefangen, dass sie keines klaren Gedankens mächtig schien. 

"Ich...öh...äa", stammelte sie, um dann hilflos inne zu halten. 

Kermit ließ sie noch einige qualvolle Sekunden im eigenen Saft schmoren, dann meinte er: "Dürfte ich den Grund ihres Hierseins erfahren, oder muss ich raten?" 

Sunny schluckte erneut. Seiner männlichen Ausstrahlung in diesem Raum ausgesetzt zu sein, erwies sich für sie als beinahe mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Obwohl sie den Mann doch nur vom Sehen her kannte, spürte sie, dass sie ihm schon längst mit Leib und Seele verfallen war. 

Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand, den ihr Kermits Nähe nicht geraubt hatte, sprudelte sie hervor: "Ich...ich wollte ihnen nur für die Rettung Danielles und ihrer Tochter danken." 

Kermit zog die Augenbraue nach oben, ließ die Brille ein wenig die Nase herunter gleiten und warf ihr einen Blick über den Rand seiner Gläser hinweg zu. 

"Wie kommen sie dazu?", erkundigte er sich, ohne die Augen von ihr zu lassen. 

Sunny stockte der Atem, als sie zum ersten Mal für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich tief in schokobraune Augen blickte. Sie spürte, wie sie ihm immer mehr verfiel. Erst als er den Blick abwendete, konnte sie antworten. 

"Danielle ist meine beste Freundin. Ich musste einfach hierher kommen und ihnen danken", erklärte sie. 

Die Art wie der Detective seine Lippen verzog, machte Sunny deutlich, dass er diese Ausrede sofort durchschaute. 

"Sicher und deshalb danken sie auch nur mir", gab er sarkastisch zurück. Dann deutete er auf den Topf in ihrer Hand. "Laufen sie immer mit einer Sonnenblume durch die Gegend?" 

Sunny erschrak zutiefst. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie den Topf noch immer wie ein Schutzschild an sich presste. 

"Oh!" 

Unwillkürlich sprang sie auf die Beine und streckte ihm beide Hände mit der Blume entgegen. "Das...", stammelte sie "das soll ein Geschenk für sie sein. Es...es soll einfach ein Stück Sonne symbolisieren, wenn die Tage jetzt wieder länger und trüber werden." 

Da Kermit keinerlei Anstalten machte, nach dem Topf zu greifen, beugte sich Sunny so weit vor, wie sie konnte, um den mit jeder Sekunde schwerer werdenden Topf auf seiner Seite des Schreibtisches abzustellen. Dies gelang ihr nur mit knapper Not. Doch als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, machte sie die Rechnung ohne ihre noch immer extrem wackeligen Knie. Das linke gab einfach nach, was Sunny mit einem kleinen Schrei und einem Ausfallschritt nach rechts – vom Schreibtisch hinweg- quittierte. Dadurch verlor sie nun erst recht das Gleichgewicht und fiel. 

Der Sturz wurde verhindert durch zwei starke, durchtrainierte Arme, die sich beschützend um ihre Taille schlangen. 

*Wo ist er denn hergekommen? Eben saß er noch auf dem Stuhl.*, schoss es Sunny durch den Kopf. Dann wurde jeglicher andere Gedanke ausgeschalten außer: *Mein Gott, ich liege in den Armen von Kermit Griffin!* 

Ihr Puls begann zu hämmern. Der Blutdruck schnellte durch die Decke und alles lief nur noch wie in Zeitlupe vor Sunny ab. Überdeutlich spürte sie den harten Körper des Mannes an dem ihren. Sie konnte die kleinen Poren und erste sprießende Bartstoppeln in Kermits Gesicht erkennen, so nahe waren sie sich gekommen. Eine unermessliche Erregung erfasste Sunny, sie kam sich vor, als würde sich ihr größter Traum erfüllen – was auch der Wirklichkeit entsprach. 

Hitze stieg in ihr auf, pures Feuer floss durch ihre Adern. Fordernd und gleichzeitig bittend starrte sie in die grünen Gläser des betörend männlich duftenden Detectives. *Küss mich doch endlich!*, bat sie stumm. 

"Warum sagst du mir nicht, was du tatsächlich möchtest?", hörte sie Kermit wie durch Watte sagen. 

Dann geschah es! 

Kermits Lippen kamen immer näher. Er zögerte kurz, aber dann küsste er sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die alles bisherige in ihrem Leben in den Schatten stellte. Sunny brauchte eine Sekunde, dann öffnete sie Lippen und hieß seine fordernde Zunge in ihrer Wärme willkommen. 

Sie fochten ein wildes Duell. Irgendwie, Sunny konnte es nicht beschreiben, gab es kein sanftes Kennenlernen, sondern nur ein leidenschaftliches, selbstsicheres Erforschen des unbekannten Terrains. Erst als sie ernsthaft in Sauerstoffnot geriet, ließ Kermit von ihr ab. 

Er umfasste ihre Hand, griff wortlos nach seiner Waffe in der Schublade, verstaute sie einhändig im Halfter und zog Sunny dann hinter sich her aus dem Revier – auf den Weg zu einer Liebesnacht so genial, dass dieses Erlebnis sie ein für allemal für sämtliche andere Männer außer Kermit unempfänglich machte. 

 

Kapitel 4

Sunny kehrte langsam von ihrem Ausflug aus der Vergangenheit zurück, das selige Lächeln lag noch auf ihren Lippen. Oh ja, so eine Liebesnacht wie diese erste würde sie nie wieder erleben, denn so etwas schönes und offenbarendes gab es schlichtweg kein zweites Mal. Natürlich waren auch all die vielen Liebesnächte, die noch folgten wunderbar und spektakulär gewesen, aber sie hielten doch dem Vergleich zu diesem sehr speziellen ersten Mal nicht stand. Sie wusste einfach: mit Kermit hatte sie ihre wahres erstes Mal erlebt, dagegen verblassten einfach die beiden Liebhaber aus früherer Zeit. Für sie gar es nur noch Kermit und sonst keinen mehr.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Sunny in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Was würde sie jetzt darum geben, nun doch einem anderen Menschen zu begegnen, der ihr den rechten Weg aus dieser grünen Hölle zeigen konnte. In all ihrer Verliebtheit hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, dass die Idee Kermit im Dschungel einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, im Endeffekt doch mehr als eine Gefahr bot. Welch rosa Brille hatte sie da nur getragen, dass sie sich selbst vorgegaukelt hatte, ein Besuch im Dschungel wäre genauso problemlos und einfach, wie das Besuchen einer Person in der Stadt? 

Erneut wurde Sunny in überwältigender Klarheit ihre bedrohliche und aussichtslose Situation bewusst. Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Zunge durch den Wassermangel langsam in ihrem Mund anschwoll und die zusätzliche Angst, womöglich ersticken zu müssen, setzte sich wie ein Geschwür in ihrem Gehirn ab. Sie überlegt was schlimmer sein würde: Ersticken, Verdursten, oder von einem wilden Tier gefressen zu werden. Verdursten – das dauerte wohl am längsten und würde am qualvollsten sein, gab sie sich die Antwort. *Und wenn du nicht bald Wasser findest, dann wird das früher als gewollt passieren. Also Setz deinen Hintern in Bewegung!* 

Sunny stieß einen müden Laut aus und erhob sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. Mittlerweile gab es keinen Knochen mehr in ihrem Leibe, der ihr nicht weh tat. Durch den Schock hatte sie dies vorhin offensichtlich nicht so mitbekommen, aber dafür spürte sie es nun umso mehr. 

Die junge Frau kämpfte mit sich. Wenn sie sich wieder setzte dann würden die Schmerzen wieder abnehmen, aber dafür würde die Steifheit ihrer Glieder zunehmen; und wenn sie Pech hatte, dann würde sie in ein paar Stunden womöglich ganz Bewegungsunfähig sein. Daher beschloss sie in den sauren Apfel zu beißen, und die Suche nach Wasser aufzunehmen. 

Die ersten Schritte erwiesen sich tatsächlich als äußerst qualvoll. Selbst der schlimmste Muskelkater hatte nicht so geschmerzt, wie dieses Gehen hier. Sunny presste fest ihre Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Zu ihrer Erleichterung verlief sich die Pein nach einigen hundert Metern und zurück blieb nur ein einigermaßen erträgliches Ziehen in den Muskeln...rechnete man diesen schrecklichen Durst nicht mit, der sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr quälte.

Wie lange Sunny sich, peinlich genau auf den Boden und das Gebüsch um sich herum achtend, durch das dichte Unterholz geschlagen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Mittlerweile brannte ihr Gesicht aufgrund einiger Kratzer, die sie sich von zurückschnellenden Zweigen zugezogen hatte und ihre Hände fühlten sich an wie zwei offene Wunden. Es wunderte sie direkt, dass kein Blut heraus lief, so oft wie sie in Dornen oder knorrige Äste gegriffen hatte. 

*Wahrscheinlich blute ich nicht, weil ich nicht mehr genug Flüssigkeit in meinem Körper habe*, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst. Davon abgesehen, dass die Füße mit jedem Schritt schwerer zu werden schienen, kam es Sunny auch so vor, als würde das Dämmerlicht um sie herum auch noch abnehmen. Von der gestrigen Nacht wusste sie, wie schnell es hier Dunkel wurde, und dann war an ein Fortkommen nicht mehr zu denken. Es würde schlichtweg zu gefährlich sein. Andererseits würde Sunny aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als auch nach Sonnenuntergang weiter zu gehen, denn noch eine Nacht ohne Flüssigkeit würde sie wohl nicht überleben. 

Noch immer klebte ihr die Zunge wie ein Fremdkörper am Gaumen, auch wenn sie zum Glück nicht weiter angeschwollen war. Doch abgesehen davon, begannen ihre Lippen langsam aufzureißen und diese winzigen Schnitte im Gesicht – gepaart mit dem Schweiß, den sie zu ihrer Verwunderung noch immer absonderte, tat das teuflisch weh. 

"Warum quälst du dich eigentlich so?", sprach Sunny laut aus. 

Sie erschrak, wie trocken und rau sich ihre Stimme anhörte. Würde sie diese Stimme auf Tonband hören, sie hätte sich nicht erkannt. Dennoch sprach sie weiter, auch wenn es weh tat, denn sie musste einfach eine menschliche Stimme hören, sonst würde sie noch durchdrehen. 

"Was machst du nun? Dich hinsetzen und auf den Tod warten, oder weitersuchen?" 

Einen langen Moment fühlte sich die ausgemergelte Frau tatsächlich in Versuchung, alles hinzuwerfen, doch dann kickte ihr Kampfgeist ein – übrigens eine ihrer Eigenschaften, die Kermit so sehr an ihr mochte. 

"Nein, ich werde Wasser finden und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue", schwor sie sich so laut sie konnte. 

Irgendwie, Sunny konnte es sich nicht erklären weshalb, halfen ihr die so rigoros ausgesprochenen Worte, ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren. Kurzeitig verschwanden die ganze Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen und sie kam deutlich schneller voran. 

Die Veränderung der Vegetation fiel Sunny als Erstes auf. Immer mehr Blumen wuchsen hier zwischen all dem Gestrüpp und auch das Moos schien ihr hier etwas grüner zu sein. Scheinbar hatte sie sich mit der hereinbrechenden Nacht geirrt, es schien sogar ein klein wenig heller zu werden, denn die Bäume standen etwas lichter. Noch wagte Sunny nicht zu hoffen, doch dann hörte sie es. Ein sanftes, kaum wahrnehmbares Plätschern drang an ihr Ohr. 

Einen lauten Jubelschrei aus trockener Kehle ausstoßend, ließ sie alle Vorsicht außer acht und rannte in die Richtung, aus der sie das liebliche Geräusch hörte. 

Nach mehreren Minuten entdeckte Sunny endlich das heißgeliebte Nass, das grün-bläulich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schimmerte. Vor Erleichterung wild schluchzend, eilte sie die letzten Meter zu ihrer Rettung. Sie rutschte und stolperte die sanfte, von Pflanzen überwucherte, Böschung hinab, kniete sich nieder und schöpfte mit beiden Händen gierig das herrlich kühle Nass, das sich zu ihrem Glück als Süßwasser heraus stellte. So schnell sie konnte trank sie. Ihre Hände reichten nicht aus. Kurzerhand beugte sie sich vor, senkte den Kopf und schlürfte wie ein Tier die lebensrettende Flüssigkeit. 

Ihr Glück hielt leider nicht an. Sunny erging es wie jedem, der nach einer langen Durstphase zu viel und zu schnell trank. Sie überkam heftige Übelkeit und bevor sie sich versah, kniete sie am Ufer und erbrach sich heftigst in das Gebüsch. Nun schmerzte auch noch ihr Magen und Sunny schalt sich selbst vergessen zu haben, langsam zu trinken. Doch trotz des Brennens in ihrem Hals und Magen und dem ekelerregenden Geruch von Erbrochenem, hatte sie noch immer großen Durst. 

Sie zwang sich ein paar Meter weiter zu stolpern, um von dem Gestank wegzukommen und kniete sich erneut ans Ufer. Schlauer geworden, nahm sie nun nur kleine Schlucke und ließ sich Zeit dabei, bis der größte Durst endlich gestillt war. 

Zum ersten Mal seit gut zwei Tagen fühlte sich Sunny nun wieder einigermaßen wohl. Sie schloss die Lider, lehnte sich zurück und lauschte dem beruhigenden Rauschen des Wasserfalls. 

Wasserfalls? 

Sunny riss die Augen wieder auf. Mit offenem Mund nahm sie nun die Schönheit der Umgebung in sich auf, der sie vorhin keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte. 

Sie befand sich inmitten einer – so kam es ihr vor – kleinen Oase. Sonnenstrahlen der langsam untergehenden Sonne brachen sich in dem Teich, sie schätzte ihn auf ca. 20m Durchmesser, und ließen das Wasser geheimnisvoll grünlich leuchten. Da, wo der Teich nicht ganz so tief war, ließ ein schönes Blau erkennen, wie rein dieses Wasser war. Sunny konnte sogar den ein oder anderen dunklen Schatten unter der Oberfläche wahr nehmen. *Fische! Klasse! Abendessen!* 

Die Oberfläche des Teiches selbst befand sich in stetiger Bewegung, sanfte Kreise zogen sich durch das ganze Gewässer, ausgelöst durch den vielleicht drei oder vier Meter hohen Wasserfall. Die leichte Gischt spritzte beim Auftreffen der Wasserkaskaden hoch. Im Licht der Sonne brachen sich die winzigen Tropfen und schimmerten wie kleine, kostbare Diamanten. Die Felsformation setzte sich noch mehrere Meter am gegenüberliegenden Ufer fort, flachte dann aber ab. 

Einzelnen Bäumen hingen die Zweige fast bis ins Wasser, andere säumten nur das Ufer und dienten als naturgegebene, natürliche Sonnenschirme. Alles in Allem erschien Sunny das Ort wie eine Szene aus einem Märchen. Selten hatte sie so etwas wunderschönes gesehen und sie juchzte freudig auf, als sie sogar einen wilden Mangobaum entdeckte. Für Essen und Trinken war also auf alle Fälle gesorgt. Nun musste sie nur noch Kermit finden...oder er sie.

Wie auf Kommando meldete sich Sunnys Magen. Voller neu gewonnener Energie und Zuversicht sprang sie auf die Beine und bahnte sich den Weg zum Mangobaum. Einige Zweige hingen tief genug, so dass sie sie vom Boden aus erreichen konnte, Sie pflückte eilig ein paar der Früchte und biss gierig hinein. Der süße, vollmundige Geschmack der reifen Mango breitete sich wie eine kleine Geschmacksexplosion in Sunnys Mund aus. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen, sicher, selten etwas besseres gegessen zu haben. Saft lief ihr übers Kinn, doch sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn abzuwischen, zu groß war einfach der Hunger. 

Sunny aß von den Früchten, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Zufrieden rieb sie sich über ihr kleines Bäuchlein und lächelte. Nach dem Essen und Trinken sah die Welt plötzlich gar nicht mehr so düster aus. Das Vollfüllen ihrer Grundbedürfnisse gab der Hoffnung einen großen Schub. Hier konnte sie es ohne Probleme ein paar Tage aushalten. Sie musste eben nur auf wilde Tiere achten, die den See sicher als Wasserstelle benutzten. Vielleicht würde es ihr sogar gelingen, aus großen Blättern und Schlingpflanzen sich einen Behelfsrucksack zu basteln, so dass sie beim Aufbruch einige der Mangos mitnehmen konnte, die gleichzeitig für Wasser und Nahrung sorgen würden. 

Zuerst hatte sie aber etwas ganz anderes vor. Sie wollte sich endlich einmal wieder sauber und frisch fühlen. Es kam ihr wie Monate vor seitdem sie zuletzt geduscht hatte, dabei waren es gerade mal drei Tage. Hin- und hergerissen, ob sie zuerst ein Bad nehmen, oder sich einen einigermaßen sicheren Schlafplatz suchen sollte, gewann der Wunsch nach Sauberkeit. 

Sie suchte sich ein geschicktes Plätzchen nahe des Wasserfalls aus und entledigte sich aller Kleidung bis auf den winzigen Slip. Nach einem skeptischen Blick ins Wasser, um ja keine gefährlichen Tierchen zu übersehen, trat sie in das angenehm kalte Nasse. Es hatte genau die richtige Temperatur, um zu erfrischen, war aber gleichzeitig warm genug, dass sie nicht fror. 

Sobald sich Sunny an die Kälte gewöhnt hatte, tauchte sie unter und kam prustend wieder hoch. Oh wie herrlich fühlte sich das alles auf ihrer Haut an. Sie wünschte sich Shampoo und Seife herbei, doch da sie das nicht hatte, musste es eben das reine Wasser tun. Feststellend, dass der See anscheinend nicht ganz so tief war wie gedacht, watete Sunny noch etwas tiefer hinein und begann dann, sich so gründlich es eben ging zu waschen. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder sauber zu fühlen, dann seufzte sie erleichtert auf. 

Ein Blick zum Himmel verriet ihr, dass sie noch etwas Zeit bis zum Sonnenuntergang hatte. Spontan beschloss sie, zum Wasserfall zu schwimmen und sich dort ein wenig auf dem großen Felsen zu sonnen. 

Gedacht, getan. Sunny erreichte schnell die munter plätschernden Wasserkaskaden und näherte sich vorsichtig. Zu ihrer Überraschung konnte sie sogar hier noch stehen. In der Nähe des großen Felsens ging ihr das Wasser sogar nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Direkt am Wasserfall ging ihr das Wasser knapp bis zum Hals und durch die ständige Bewegung und den leichten Sog, war es nicht einfach, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch im Notfall würde das sicher auch gehen. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach dem glitzernden Wassertropfenvorhang aus. Zu ihrem Entzücken, fühlte sich das an wie eine voll aufgedrehte Massagedusche, also genau richtig! Sunny konnte nicht widerstehen und stellte sich sogleich unter den Wasserfall. Oh wie tat das gut, als das Wasser ihre müden Muskeln massierte und förmlich noch mehr Leben in ihren Körper zurück pumpte. Spontan riss sie beide Arme nach oben und schrie aus voller Lunge: "Kermit, ich liebe dich!" 

Getragen vom Wasser, hallten die Worte so laut durch die hereinbrechende Nacht, dass sich ein Schwarm Vögel erschreckt zwitschernd von den Bäumen erhob und eine ganze Weile aufgeregt umher flatterte. 

Sunny beobachtete die Vögel lachend, bevor sie sich herum drehte, um sich aus einer anderen Position aus massieren zu lassen. Durch die Bewegung stand sie plötzlich hinter dem Wasserfall. Vor Staunen blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen, denn in nicht mal einem Meter Höhe erstreckte sich eine winzige Höhle. Von Neugier getrieben, stieß sich Sunny vom Boden ab und überbrückte die kurze Entfernung. Dann kauerte sie in der Höhle und sah sich prüfend um. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne warfen bizarre Schatten an die Wände und man konnte gerade genug erkennen, um festzustellen, dass die Höhle in Wirklichkeit eher aus einem relativ schmalen, ausgehöhlten Felsvorsprung bestand. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Moos Boden und Wände überwuchert, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, auf Wolken zu knien. Es war einigermaßen trocken, es roch nicht nach Tieren, sondern nur nach Dreck und Moos und es war groß genug, dass man sich dort bequem ausstrecken konnte. Sunny hatte ihren Schlafplatz gefunden. Hier war sie auch sicher vor wilden Tieren, denn sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sich diese durch den natürlichen Vorhang des Wasserfalls wagen würden. 

Sunny sprang wieder von der Höhle ins Wasser und schwamm zurück zum Felsen. Noch einmal legte sie sich hin und genoss die letzten, wärmenden Strahlen auf ihrer nackten Haut. 

Ein lauter Schrei eines Nachtbewohners ließ die junge Frau in die Höhe schrecken. Sie verlor prompt das Gleichgewicht, rutschte vom Felsen in das Wasser, das wie eine gierige Hand über ihr zusammen schwappte. Noch in einem Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen gefangen, überfiel Panik ihre Sinne. Sie öffnete den Mund im Versuch nach Luft zu schnappen, doch stattdessen lief nur Flüssigkeit in ihren Rachenraum. Verzweifelt strampelte sie mit Beinen und Armen, aber sie merkte nicht, dass sie sich mit diesen Bewegungen selbst immer tiefer ins Wasser drückte. Dass sie eigentlich an dieser Stelle stehen konnte, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. 

Sunny riss die Augen auf, doch alles, was sie sah, war tiefe Schwärze. Sah man von den weißen und gelben Punkten ab, die einen Tanz vor ihren Augen vollführten. Ein Hustenreiz, der sich nicht länger unterdrücken ließ, erfasste sie. Statt der heißersehnten Luft drang erneut nur Flüssigkeit in ihre Kehle. 

*Das ist das Ende*, durchfuhr es sie. 

Sie spürte, wie ihre Glieder immer schwerer wurden, der Hustenreiz verblasste und auch ihre fanatischen Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer. Der Bewegung beraubt, driftete Sunnys Körper an die Oberfläche, auf der sich der Mond schimmernd brach. Irgendwo, im entferntesten Teil ihres Gehirns registrierte Sunny, dass sie zu ihrer Rettung nur den Kopf heben musste. Leider war sie dazu zu schwach. Ihr Körper weigerte sich, den Befehl ihres Gehirns auszuführen. 

Jeglicher Kampfgeist wich von ihr, eine angenehme Schwere erfasste ihr gesamtes Sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie ein großer Schatten die glitzernde Oberfläche durchbrach und direkt auf die zuschoss, bevor sie ergeben die Augen schloss. 

*Adieu du schöne Welt.* 

 

Kapitel 5

Zwei starke Arme griffen nach ihr. Sunny fühlte sich empor gerissen und fest an einen extrem männlichen Körper gepresst. Sie wollte nach Luft schnappen und die Augen aufreißen, um zu sehen, wer sie hier rettete, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen ging beides nicht. Ihr Körper war in solch eine Starre verfallen, dass keine der normalen Körperfunktionen ging und dennoch lief ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren und registrierte all diese Kleinigkeiten, wie diesen harten Männerkörper. 

*Nein, so will ich nicht sterben!*, stieß sie einen ungehörten Schrei aus. 

Sie spürte etwas Hartes unter ihrem Rücken, wohl der Felsen. Gleich darauf machten sich zwei Hände an ihrem Gesicht zu schaffen. Für den Bruchteil einer Nanosekunde driftete ein sehr bekannter Geruch in ihre Nase, dann wurde diese zugehalten, während die andere Hand beinahe gewaltsam ihren fest geschlossenen Mund aufdrückte. Dann pressten sich feste Lippen auf die ihren und lebensspendende Luft wurde in ihre Lungen gedrückt. 

Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. 

Sunnys Lebensgeister kehrten zurück. Zuerst konnte sie nur den kleinen Finger bewegen, dann die Hand und von einer Sekunde zur anderen spürte sie auch den Rest ihres Körpers, der dank des Sauerstoffs erneut zum Leben erwachte. Wasser floss ihre Kehle hoch. Ohne ihr zutun warf sich ihr Körper zur Seite und ein Schwall dunkles Wasser ergoss sich aus ihrem Mund. 

Sie wäre gefallen, hätte ihr Lebensretter nicht erneut eingegriffen. Ein Arm schlang sich fest um ihre Taille, während seine freie Hand leicht, aber dennoch fest, zwischen ihre Schulterblätter klopfte. Der Mann redete auf sie ein, doch Sunny verstand nur ein Murmeln. Sie registrierte nur, dass sie die Stimme mochte, ansonsten war sie viel zu beschäftigt damit, das verschluckte Wasser wieder von sich zu geben. 

Schließlich ging auch das vorüber und die junge Frau hing keuchend und zitternd im beschützenden Griff des Unbekannten. Sie wurde sanft umgedreht, so dass sie wieder auf dem Felsen zu liegen kam. Der Mann ließ sie los und Sunny verspürte sofort eine seltsame, unerklärliche Leere in sich. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch immer die Augen fest geschlossen hielt und sie deswegen nichts erkennen konnte. Beinahe in Zeitlupe öffnete sie die Lider. Zuerst nahm sie die nächtliche Umgebung, sanft beleuchtet vom fahlen Mondlicht, nur durch einen dichten Schleier wahr. Erst durch mehrmaliges Blinzeln wurde ihre Sicht langsam klarer. Ein Gesicht schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld, Sunny stockte der Atem. 

"Kermit", flüsterte sie fassungslos. 

Fest an eine Fata Morgana glaubend, streckte Sunny zitternde Finger nach dem geliebten Gesicht aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen ertasteten warme, leicht stoppelige Haut. Vergessen war plötzlich ihr schreckliches Erlebnis. Ihren Körper durchfuhr solch eine Welle von Energie, die auch das letzte bisschen Unwohlsein aus ihrem System vertrieb. 

"Oh mein Gott, du bist es wirklich!", entfuhr es ihr. 

Kermit hatte keine Chance etwas zu erwidern, denn Sunny schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre heißen Lippen auf seinen überraschten Mund. 

Kermit stolperte im Wasser Aufgrund ihres lustvollen Vorgehens einen Schritt zurück. Sunny schlang sofort ihre Beine um seine muskulösen Hüften und drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Sie spürte, wie er auf ihren Angriff reagierte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und hießen ihre suchende Zunge willkommen und an einer tieferen Stelle erhob sich stolz sein Zepter aus seinem Schlaf und drückte gegen ihren kleinen Po. 

Diese Berührung sandte einen wahren Feuerstrom durch ihren Körper. Ihr Blut pulsierte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit durch ihre Adern und ihre Haut wurde um ein vielfaches empfindlicher. Was von ihrer Seite aus nur als ein stürmischer Begrüßungs- und Dankeskuss begonnen hatte, wandelte sich schnell in das beinahe schmerzhafte Verlangen Kermit so intensiv wie möglich zu spüren – ganz tief in ihr. 

Sunny legte all ihr unausgesprochenes Verlangen in den Kuss. Ihre Zunge fuhr fordernd über die Reihe seiner Vorderzähne, bevor sie tiefer in seinen Mund vordrang und unverwechselbar das Liebesspiel imitierte. Kermit reagierte darauf auf seine Weise: er stöhnte auf und riss ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung einfach den nassen Slip vom Leib. 

Sunny schrie auf, als ihre intimste Stelle zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ohne störende Kleidung auf seinem Körper auftraf. Im sicheren Wissen, dass er sie nicht fallen lassen würde, löste sie ihre Hände von seinem Nacken und griff nach unten. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihm die Shorts, oder was immer er trug, so weit herunter zu streifen, dass sie den harten Beweis seines Verlangens ergreifen konnte. Fordernd massierte sie den prallen Stab und erntete ein weiteres Stöhnen, das tief aus seinem Inneren kam. 

Ihr Mund löste sich von seinen Lippen und sie wisperte: "Ich will dich! Jetzt!" 

Kermit schien zu spüren, dass sie keinerlei Vorspiel brauchte. Ohne viel Federlesens legten sich seine starken Hände erneut um ihre Hüften. Dann hob er sie leicht an, brachte sie in die richtige Position und versenkte sich mit einem langen Stoß tief in sie. 

Beide schrieen laut auf. Kermit hielt einen Moment inne, doch nur um im nächsten Moment seinen Liebesspeer fast ganz aus ihrer heraus zu ziehen, um dann nur noch tiefer in ihre Wärme einzutauchen. 

Sunny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern, umklammerte ihn mit Armen und Beinen und stöhnte ihre Lust hemmungslos in sein Ohr. Dieser Laut schien Kermit nur noch mehr anzuspornen. Sunny spürte, wie er seine Zähne beinahe wie ein wildes Tier in den empfindlichen Ansatz ihres Nackens grub, aber sie fühlte keinen Schmerz. Im Gegenteil! Diese wilde, animalische Seite an Kermit, die er in der Zivilisation so gut wie nie zeigte, erregte Sunny bis ins Unermessliche. Kermit befand sich nicht nur hier mitten im Dschungel, nein...er lebte und atmete diese Wildnis, vollkommen seiner Umgebung angepasst. Er personifizierte den Dschungel! 

Wie von selbst kam Sunny immer heftiger seinen stürmischen Bewegungen entgegen. Sie ritt auf seiner prallen Lanze, als wäre es der wilde Hengst und sie die Amazone, die ihn zähmen sollte. Natürlich aber schaffte sie dies nicht. 

Sunny meinte Kermits Hände überall auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Auf ihrem Hals, ihrem Rücken, ihren Brüsten, ihrem Bauch. Kleine Flammen tanzten an jeder Stelle, an der er sie berührte. Die größte Flamme jedoch befand sich zwischen ihren Beinen, gierig versuchte sie Kermits Männlichkeit mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sich zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung, er würde diesen Brand löschen. 

Als die Finger seiner rechten Hand auch noch ihre weit hervorstehende Liebesperle fanden, war es um Sunny geschehen. Die Flamme entfachte zu einem wahren Waldbrand, dem sie sich mit einem lauten, ekstatischen Schrei vollkommen ergab. Sie hörte noch, wie er ebenfalls heiser knurrte und spürte, wie er sie beinahe schmerzhaft an sich presste, dann entführte sie ein gewaltiger Orgasmus in eine Welt jenseits des Seins. 

Als Sunny von ihrem Höhenflug zurück kehrte, lag sie erneut mit dem Rücken auf dem Felsen. Ihre Beine waren weit gespreizt und ein dunkler Kopf mit weißer Strähne befand sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Mit Leichtigkeit hielt er ihre Beine auseinander. Sie spürte, wie Kermit an ihrer Öffnung saugte, so als wolle er sein Sperma wieder zurück erobern und dann drang er mit der Zunge so weit in ihre Höhle ein, wie es ging. Seine Nase drückte dabei fest gegen ihre Liebesperle. Sunny stöhnte laut auf, von erneuter Erregung erfasst. Ihre Hände fielen nach unten und ihre Finger verkrallten sich in seinen kräftigen Schultern. 

Kermit ließ von ihr ab und blickte zu ihr hoch. Erst jetzt fiel Sunny auf, dass er seine obligatorische Brille gar nicht trug. Vor Leidenschaft verhangene, schokobraune Augen bohrten sich tief in die ihren. Er fuhr genüsslich mit der Zunge über seine, von ihrem Liebessaft feucht glänzenden, Lippen und meinte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln: "Mein Gott, wie habe ich das vermisst!"

Dann tauchte er wieder ein in ihre Wärme. Sunny blieb die Erwiderung im Halse stecken, denn seine Zunge vollführte einen wilden Tanz auf ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, während er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie eindrang und er seinen kleinen Finger gleichzeitig in ihren von Liebessaft benetzten Po schob. 

Sunny bäumte sich auf. Der Finger in ihrem Hinterteil fühlte sich viel größer an, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Sie hatte das Gefühl von zwei Männern gleichzeitig genommen zu werden und schrie ihre Lust wie vorhin laut heraus. Als Kermit nun auch noch begann gierig an ihrer Klitoris zu saugen, ohne die ein- und aus Bewegungen seiner Finger zu unterbrechen, brauste erneut eine Welle des Orgasmus über sie hinweg. Beinahe wimmernd wie eine Katze ergoss sich Sunny über Kermits Finger, die alsbald von seinem Mund abgelöst wurden und er gierig von ihrem süßen Honig trank. 

Diesmal brauchte Sunny sehr viel länger, bis sie von ihrem Höhenflug zurück kehrte, doch der wilde, schwarze Panther mit der weißen Strähne hatte noch lange nicht genug. Kaum dass der wilde Mann mitbekam, wie sie zu sich kam, drehte er sie auf dem nachtwarmen Felsen herum. Sie registrierte, dass sich nun Kermits Körper von hinten heiß und bereit an sie schmiegte. Sofort kehrte auch ihre Empfindsamkeit zurück. Kermit presste seine Brust so dicht an ihren Rücken, dass sie meinte seine Härchen zu spüren. Eine Hand schlang er um ihre Taille, die andere wanderte direkt zwischen ihre Beine, wo er mit zwei Fingern langsam und genüsslich ihre Labien spreizte. 

"Na, bereit für Runde drei?", raunte er ihr zu. 

Sunny schien keinen eigenen Willen mehr zu haben, ebenso brachte sie keinen Laut hervor. Sie konnte nur stumm nicken. Kermit lachte leise und leckte über ihren Nacken. Ebenso langsam wie er eben ihre Labien geöffnet hatte, drang er nun von hinten in sie ein. Millimeter um Millimeter tastete er sich vor, bis er ihren empfindlichsten Punkt tief in ihr erreichte, der Sunny einen wimmernden Laut entlocke. 

"Oh, schön, ich habe deinen G-Punkt getroffen", ertönte erneut Kermits zufriedene Stimme, begleitet von einem Zwirbeln ihrer übersensiblen Brustwarzen und einem überlegenen Kuss in ihren Nacken. 

Sunny wollte ihrem Eroberer entgegen kommen, doch der schwarze Panther drückte sie so geschickt gegen den Felsen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Obwohl sie es Normalerweise gar nicht mochte Bewegungslos zu sein, steigerte in dieser besonderen Situation ihre Hilflosigkeit die Erregung noch viel mehr. Hinzu kam, dass sie diesmal bis zu den Schenkeln mit im Wasser stand und diese sanften Bewegungen gegen ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie winzige, streichelnde und sanft massierende Finger. 

Kermit zog sich behäbig aus ihrer engen Höhle zurück, dann tauchte er beinahe faul wieder in ihre Tiefe hinab. Sunny konnte nicht anders und stöhnte die gesamte Zeit, die der dicke Pfahl brauchte, um sich in ihr zu versenken. Dadurch, dass Kermit noch immer ihre Labien weit gespreizt hielt und sie sanft hin- und her bewegte, spürte sie jede seiner Bewegungen sehr viel deutlicher. Sogar den Druck auf ihre Liebesperle konnte sie kaum aushalten, obwohl er sie an dieser Stelle nicht einmal berührte. 

Sunny flehte ihn förmlich an, sie zu erlösen, doch der Ex-Söldner dachte nicht daran. Mein Gott, was hatte dieser Mann für eine Ausdauer. Als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes gemacht, führte er Sunny stundenlang – so kam es ihr vor – am Rande des Orgasmus entlang, ohne sie kommen zu lassen. 

Die junge Frau brannte mittlerweile lichterloh, gefangen in der meisterhaften Welt des Kermit Griffin. Die Sprache hatte sie schon längst verloren, es drangen nur noch bettelnde oder erregte Laute über ihre Lippen. Sie spürte Kermits Männlichkeit dermaßen intensiv in sich, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. In der Hoffnung, er möge ihr endlich Erlösung verschaffen, spannte sie ihre Intimmuskeln so fest an, wie sie konnte. Sie erntete ein überraschtes Stöhnen und ein raues: "Du kleiner Wildfang, dir zeige ich es!"

Kermit wechselte vom langsamen Rhythmus zu einem wahren Stakkato an Lendenbewegungen. Wie ein Kolben fuhr sein großer Liebespfahl in ihrer Grotte ein und aus. Eine Hand lag nun fest auf ihrer Brust und knetete und streichelte sie mit etwas mehr Kraft als angebracht, doch es war genau das, was Sunny in diesem Moment brauchte. Sein Mund saugte sich an ihrer Halsbeuge fest, während seine Finger die Labien nun entlang strichen und dann erstaunlich sanft ihre Liebesperle zwischen zwei Finger nahmen, allerdings ohne Druck auszuüben. 

Plötzlich stöhnte Kermit laut auf. "Gott, ich komme!", keuchte er. 

Sunny fühlte, wie er noch ein ganzes Stück größer wurde, dann spürte sie den ersten Einschlag seines Samens in ihrer Grotte. Der Strahl traf genau ihren G-Punkt. Gleichzeitig drückte Kermit seine Finger um ihre Klitoris zusammen und sandte Sunny in eine solch hohe Sphäre, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Englein singen hörte. Sie spürte, wie sie sich mit Kermit vollkommen vereinte - nicht nur im körperlichen Sinne – und Tränen des reinen Glückes liefen ihr über die Wangen. Wie sehr liebte sie doch diesen Mann! 

 

Kapitel 6

Diesmal erholte sich Sunny schneller als der Ex-Söldner, der noch immer dicht gepresst hinter ihr stand, die Stirn zwischen ihren Schulterblättern ruhen ließ und heftig atmete. Sie griff nach hinten und strich liebevoll über das warme, erhitzte Fleisch, das sie erreichen konnte, noch immer tief mit ihm vereint. 

"Wow, was für ein Wiedersehen", flüsterte sie. "Ich muss wohl öfter mal ertrinken."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende geredet, merkte sie, wie Kermit sich versteifte. Sein halbsteifes Glied rutschte aus ihrer Grotte. Kühle Abendluft strich über ihren Rücken, als er sich spürbar straffte und einen Schritt zurück trat. Leises Rascheln verriet ihr, dass er sich wohl wieder die Hose hoch zog. 

Mit dem Geräusch veränderte sich auch die entspannte, zufriedene Stimmung. Plötzlich fühlte sich Sunny in ihrer Nacktheit Kermit vollkommen ausgeliefert. Noch lehnte sie mit der Vorderseite an dem Felsen in der Hoffnung, so ihre Blöße verstecken zu können, doch starke Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und drehten sie gegen ihren Willen herum. 

Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen, die im Mondlicht wie zwei Seen aus Pech schimmerten. Die versteinerten Gesichtszüge verrieten Sunny deutlich, was in ihm vorging. *Oh, oh, er ist stinke wütend*, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 

Noch sprach er kein Wort. Er umfasste nur ihre Hand mit festem, autoritärem Griff und begann, in Richtung des Ufers zu waten. Seine ganze Körperhaltung warnte die junge Frau, sich ihm zu widersetzen und so ließ sie sich ohne Protest zur Böschung führen. 

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie die Stelle, an der ihre Kleider lagen. Kermit bückte sich, hob sie auf, knüllte sie zu einem Paket zusammen und warf sie dann Sunny zu, die das Bündel automatisch auffing. 

"Zieh dich an!", befahl er kurzangebunden und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. 

Obwohl Sunny dem Befehl nachkam – und das nur, weil ihr langsam kalt wurde in der Nachtluft – keimte langsam aber sicher Widerstand in ihr auf. Welches Recht hatte Kermit denn, sie nach diesem sehr intensiven Liebesspiel, wie eine Fremde zu behandeln? Sie war doch keine Nutte, die hier für jeden die Beine breit machte!

Ohne den zerrissenen Slip fühlte sich ihre Hose ziemlich klamm auf ihrer nackten Haut an, doch sie ignorierte dieses unangenehme Gefühl und fuhr stumm fort, sich die Kleidung überzustreifen. Als die den letzten Knopf ihrer ebenfalls noch feuchten Bluse schloss, drehte sich Kermit wie auf Kommando wieder zu ihr herum. 

Das Mondlicht, das ihm ins Gesicht schien, ließ deutlich den spöttischen Blick erkennen, mit dem er ihre dreckige und stellenweise zerrissene Kleidung musterte. Sunny beschloss es ihm gleich zu tun. Ihre Augen glitten über Kermits imposante Erscheinung, der zu ihrem Leidwesen nur eine halblange khakifarbene Shorts am Leibe trug. 

Sunnys Knie wurden weich beim Anblick seines wohldefinierten Körpers, ob wie wollte oder nicht. Zuhause in Sloanville hatte er ein paar "Wohlstandspfunde" angesetzt, aber hier im Dschungel hatte er das überflüssige Gewicht schon längst wieder verloren. Eine wohl definierte, breite, muskelbepackte Brust, von leichtem, dunklen Flaum bedeckt, prangte ihr entgegen. Die Spur der Härchen verjüngte sich an seinem Waschbrettbauch und verlor sich dann im Bund seiner Shorts. Sunny meinte jeden einzelnen Muskel genau sehen zu können, die Haut straffte sich stramm und fest über dem sehnigen Körper. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete Sunny, als die keine einzige Wunde an seinem Körper entdecken konnte. Ihr geliebter Froschmann bestand noch aus einem Stück. 

Längst war ihre schwelende Wut verraucht, es juckte Sunny in den Fingern, selbige auf Kermits Körper auf Erkundungstour zu schicken. Von diesem Mann konnte sie einfach nicht genug bekommen, egal wie oft er sie liebte und in fremde Welten entführte. 

Etwas klirrte leise. Sunny schrak zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, wo sich ihr Blick festgesaugt hatte. Beinahe erschrocken wanderte sie mit ihren Augen wieder nach oben – und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. 

Kermit trug seine und die Dog Tags seines Vaters. Das tat er immer, wenn er mit einer seiner Missionen unterwegs war in Erinnerung an ihn, wie er ihr Zuhause einmal erzählt hatte. 

Das blankpolierte Metall wurde von einem Mondstrahl eingefangen und glitzerte wie kostbares Geschmeide in dem fahlen Licht. Ein Wassertropfen rann seine Kehle hinab, folgte der Kuhle und bahnte sich dann einen Weg über eine der Erkennungsmarken. Sunny konnte ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Der Anblick dieser leuchtenden Dog Tags auf seiner extrem männlichen, nackten und noch dazu leicht feuchten Brust war hocherotisch für sie. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und trat spontan einen Schritt auf den ehemaligen Söldner zu, die Finger ausgestreckt, um das Objekt ihrer Begierde anzufassen, nur noch beseelt von dem Gedanken, sich dem animalischen Mann voll und ganz zu ergeben. 

Kermits Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Unwirsch schlug er ihre Finger zu Seite, bevor sie ihn berühren konnte und trat einen halben Schritt zur Seite, so dass er im Schatten eines Baumes stand und bedeckte die anziehenden Erkennungsmarken mit einer Hand. 

Sunnys Tagtraum zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Ihr Gegenüber war eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für eine weitere Runde Matratzen–, oder in diesem Fall Wasserfall-, Sport. Sunny wappnete sich innerlich für die Tirade, von der sie wusste, sie würde folgen. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

"Welcher Teufel hat dich denn geritten, dass du mir hierher gefolgt bist?", polterte Kermit auch schon los. "Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du bis hierher gekommen bist, ohne von der Guerilla erschossen, in eine Schlucht gefallen, oder von wilden Tieren angegriffen zu werden. Deine rosarote Brille scheint deinen Verstand vollkommen ausgeschaltet zu haben!"

Wenn Sunny etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es wie ein kleines Kind abgekanzelt zu werden. Widerstand regte sich in ihr. Beide Hände in die schmalen Hüften stemmend, erwiderte sie: "Na hört mal! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und weiß sehr wohl, was ich tue! Merk dir das mal!"

"Oh ja, du weißt so gut, was du tust, dass du mir beinahe in diesem Tümpel ertrunken wärst, hätte ich dich nicht in letzter Sekunden heraus geholt und widerbelebt!" Er schrie es fast. 

"Das hätte ich auch ohne deine Hilfe geschafft!", gab sie vollkommen irrational zurück. 

"Von wegen!", konterte Kermit grimmig. Wutentbrannt trat er dieses Mal auf sie zu, umfasste ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie nicht gerade sanft.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie knapp du dem Tod entkommen bist, du dummes Ding! Ich sollte dir deinen hübschen Hintern versohlen, vielleicht könnte ich dir so etwas Verstand einbläuen, denn den scheint dir die Sonne schon aus dem Gehirn gebrutzelt zu haben!", zischte er. 

Sunny sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes rot. Neben der angedrohten Gewalt, war sie dumm zu nennen, das schlimmste, was er ihr antun konnte. Zornig hob sie ihre Arme und versetzte Kermit solch einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, dass er sie überrumpelt los ließ, nach hinten stolperte und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß. Sofort überbrückte die junge Frau den kurzen Abstand und piekste ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger warnend gegen die Brust. 

"Wage es nie wieder, mir zu drohen, oder mich dumm zu nennen, oder du wirst mich einmal richtig kennen lernen!", ließ Sunny ihrem hitzigen Temperament freien Lauf. "Du magst vielleicht recht haben mit deinen Argumenten, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich auf diese herablassende Art und Weise zu behandeln. Ich bin ein eigenständiger Mensch und treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen und ich will..."

"Ich will dich nur nicht verlieren! Niemals!", durchbrach Kermit ihren Redeschwall. 

"Was?" 

Die wenigen Worte nahmen Sunny vollkommen den Wind aus den Segeln. 

"Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Sunny", wiederholte Kermit merklich ruhiger. "Meinst du denn, ich wäre so in die Luft gegangen, wenn du mir egal wärest?"

Plötzlich stand Sunny alles klar vor Augen. Kermit hatte aus Liebe so gehandelt, auch wenn sie noch nie ein 'Ich Liebe Dich', von ihm gehört hatte. Die junge Frau spürte, wie ihr Herz ein weiteres Mal diesem düsteren, mysteriösen Mann zuflog. 

"Oh Kermit", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte. 

Der ehemalige Söldner atmete tief ein und ergriff erneut ihre Hand. Er zog sanft daran, führte ihre Finger zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder sinken und verflocht seine Finger fest mit den ihren. 

"Komm", meinte er leise. "Mein Lager befindet sich ganz in der Nähe. Lass uns dorthin gehen und später weiter reden, wenn wir beide wieder wissen, was wir von uns geben."

Erleichtert nickte Sunny und ließ sich willig von ihm durch die Nacht führen in dem Wissen hier mit ihm konnte ihr nichts mehr passieren. An den – wenn auch ungekrönten - König des Dschungel würde sich niemand heran wagen, egal ob Mensch oder Tier. 

 

Kapitel 7

Sunny erwachte am nächsten Morgen satt und ausgeruht. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Ruhe und Frieden durchflutete sie, trotz der vielen Laute, die vom Dschungel in dieser frühen Morgenstunde durch die Zeltplane drangen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln realisierte sie, dass dieses allüberwältigende Gefühl von Geborgenheit von dem Mann an ihrer Seite her rührte. 

Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Partner in aller Ruhe. Wie er so ruhig dalag, sah man ihm die Strapazen der vergangenen Zeit nicht an. Sein Gesicht wirkte friedlich und entspannt, nur die leicht eingefallenen Wangen zeugten von den Entbehrungen der letzten Tage. 

Leise seufzend verdrängte Sunny die Gedanken, was er wohl durchgemacht haben musste, oder was er getan hatte. Alles was zählte war, dass er hier neben ihr lag, unverletzt und auch, dass sie bei ihm sein konnte. 

Ihr Blick glitt hinab von dem stoppeligen Kinn und blieb an den Dog Tags hängen, die sich im regelmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge hoben und senkten. Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und streckte die Hand nach den zwei silbrigen, blankpolierten Metallplättchen aus. Sie wusste nicht, warum gerade die Erkennungsmarken solch eine Faszination auf sie ausübten, Fakt war jedenfalls, dass die Teile sie unendlich erregten. Vielleicht, weil sie einen Teil von Kermit symbolisierten, den er nur in der Wildnis hervor blitzen ließ. In der Zivilisation trug er sie niemals, was Sunny sehr bedauerte. Sie liebte diesen wilden, ungebändigten Dschungel-Kermit hier genauso, wie den beherrschten Großstadt-Kermit. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich sogar, Kermit würde auch in Sloanville ab und an den schwarzen Panther heraus kehren, doch das hatte sie in der Form noch nicht erlebt. 

Ein Schauer der Erregung durchlief ihren Körper, als sie an das Widersehen dachte. So dermaßen wild und heiß hatte er sie noch nie geliebt. Normalerweise ließ sich Kermit immer viel Zeit beim Liebesspiel und brachte sie meist mehrmals um den Verstand, bevor er sich auch nur ein Mal das Vergnügen gönnte. 

Gestern hingegen war das alles anders gewesen. Sie hatte einen Mann erlebt, der sich nahm, was er wollte, der forderte und verlangte und sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihm nur allzu willig entgegen gekommen war. Diese Wildheit, das ungehemmte Vergnügen in seinen Augen, die ungezähmte Lust – das alles hatte sie beinahe unermesslich erregt. Sie wollte das wieder erleben, aber sie wusste auch, dies würde nur hier geschehen. 

Zurück in der Zivilisation würde sich ihr Kermit sicher wieder in den zärtlichen und sanften Liebhaber zurück verwandeln. Wahrscheinlich gehörte all dies zu seinem Schutzschild, mit dem er sich immer umgab. Wohl, damit er mit seiner ungebändigten Kraft niemanden schadete, anders konnte Sunny es sich nicht erklären. 

Ein Lichtstrahl fiel durch einen Spalt ins Zelt und tauchte Kermits Brust in ein goldenes Licht. Die Erkennungsmarken blitzten auf und Sunnys Gedanken und Gefühle wurden von einem Moment zum anderen abgelenkt. Einen leisen Laut der Sehnsucht ausstoßend, ließ sie nun endlich die Hand sinken, die noch immer mitten in der Luft verharrte und zog mit den Fingern die Schriftkonturen auf den Metallmarken nach. 

Einen Moment später schrie sie erschrocken auf, denn der schwarze Panther erwachte zum Leben. Plötzlich lag sie unter ihm, ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf in Schach. Ein breites, wissendes Grinsen lag auf Kermits Lippen, als er von oben herab auf sie hinab sah. 

"Guten Morgen, meine Schöne", begrüßte er sie. "Meine Dog Tags scheinen wohl eine ungeheure Faszination auf dich auszuüben."

Zur Untermauerung seiner These, beugte er sich ein klein wenig herunter und ließ die zwei Metallmarken über ihre eh schon erregte Brustspitze streifen, was Sunny ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. 

Kermits Grinsen vertiefte sich. "Das dachte ich mir", meinte er lapidar. 

Sunny zog an ihren Handgelenken. Sie wollte die Arme um ihn schlingen, ihn dicht an sich heranziehen und ihm zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte. Doch der ehemalige Söldner dachte nicht daran, ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen. Im Gegenteil. 

Er stütze sich auf Sunnys Handgelenken ab und begann dann, die Dog Tags in äußerst anregender Weise über Sunnys entblößte Brust streifen zu lassen. Ein um das andere Mal suchte sich das glitzernde Metall seinen Weg über, zwischen und rund um ihre Brüste. Und jedes Mal, wenn die Erkennungsmarken über ihre bis zum Platzen gespannten Brustwarzen streiften, entlockte es Sunny einen lauten Schrei. 

Die junge Frau fühlte sich in eine Welt mitgerissen, in der nur ihre eigene Lust und die ihres Partners zählte. Unzusammenhängende Laute lösten sich von ihren Lippen. Immer wieder versuchte sie, sich Kermit entgegen zu beugen, doch er beinahe schon harte Griff um ihre Handgelenke verhinderte allzu ruckhafte Bewegungen, was zu ihrem Erstaunen ihre Lust nur noch steigerte. 

Kermits Knie drückte gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Wie von selbst öffnete sie die Beine für ihn. Da sie eh ohne Kleidung geschlafen hatten, hatte er so nun leichtes Spiel. Ohne sie loszulassen, rutschte er zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sie spürte sein hartes Glied, als er sich Einlass in ihre überlaufende Grotte suchte. Einen Moment später hatte er ihren Eingang gefunden und er versenkte sich mit einem tiefen Stoß in sie. 

Sunny stöhnte auf vor Lust. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er einen schnellen, harten Rhythmus einschlagen würde, doch nichts geschah. Kermit rührte sich nicht mehr. 

Der schwarze Panther legte sich nun der ganzen Länge auf sie, die Dog Tags schmiegten sich kalt in die Kuhle ihrer Kehle. Seine Körpermasse drückte sie tief in den weichen Boden. Kurz meinte sie keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, doch dann veränderte er leicht sein Gewicht, so dass er sie nicht mehr vollkommen belastete. Gleichzeitig spürte sie sein pulsierendes Glied tief in sich und sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er sie nun endlich lieben würde.

"Sie mich an", driftete Kermits tiefe Stimme an ihr Ohr. 

Sunny erschauerte und kam dem unterschwelligen Befehl sofort nach, überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich die Augen zu gehabt hatte. Der leidenschaftliche, begehrende Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, ließ Sunny sekundenlang den Atem stocken. Sie meinte, nur von diesem Blick alleine kommen zu können. 

Kermit Mund verzog sich erneut zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Was willst du?", erkundigte er sich. 

"Dich, ich will dich", flüsterte Sunny heißer. 

"Wie sehr willst du mich?", wollte er wissen. 

"Ich will dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Nun komm endlich zu mir", platzte es ungeduldig aus Sunny heraus. 

Kermit ließ ein heißeres Lachen hören. Sie hatte ihm wohl die richtige Antwort gegeben. 

"So soll es sein", ließ sich Kermit noch vernehmen, dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie mit verzehrender Leidenschaft. Gleichzeitig begann er mit kurzen, harten Stößen seiner Lenden. 

Sunny wimmerte in seinen Mund. Sie wäre ihm so gerne entgegen gekommen, doch sein Gewicht auf ihr verhinderte effektiv auch nur die kleinste Bewegung ihrerseits. Insgeheim musste sie zugeben, dass diese erzwungene Bewegungsunfähigkeit auch etwas sehr sinnliches an sich hatte. Aber da sie normalerweise überhaupt nicht der Typ für diese Art Spiele war, gesellte sich zu ihrer Lust auch noch eine gewisse Entschlossenheit, sich aus Kermits Griff zu befreien. 

Der ehemalige Söldner schien es gespürt zu haben, denn ehe sie sich versah, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los. Seine harte Lanze rutschte aus ihrer feuchten Höhle und zwei starke Hände schoben sich unter ihren Rücken. Einen Moment später fühlte sich die junge Frau in die Luft gehoben. Sie landete etwas unsanft auf Kermits Schoß, der nun auf dem Boden kniete und sie auf seine muskelbepackten Schenkel schob. 

Sunny reagierte rein instinktiv. Sie hob sich etwas an, so dass Kermits Liebespfahl erneut in ihre nach Aufmerksamkeit heischende Grotte gleiten konnte. Der Eindringungswinkel seines Gliedes traf genau auf ihren G-Punkt und entlockte der jungen Frau wiederum einen spitzen Schrei. 

Zitternd ließ sie ihren Kopf auf Kermits Schulter sinken und umschlang mit den Armen seine breiten Schultern, nicht sicher, wie viel sie noch ertragen konnte, ohne sofort zu explodieren. Tief atmete sie den äußerst männlichen Duft des schwarzen Panthers ein und es machte sie ganz verrückt. Beinahe ohne ihr zutun, begann sie, ihre Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen. Gelenkt von Kermit, dessen große Hände sanft und sicher auf ihrem Rücken lagen und ihr den Halt gaben, den sie brauchte, um mit ihm gemeinsam, einem ekstatischen Höhepunkt entgegen zu reiten. 

Sie hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Dog Tags, in denen sich das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne brach. Ein Schweißtropfen lief an der Kette herab, bahnte sich einen Weg über das blankpolierte Metall und tropfte schließlich auf Kermits behaarte Brust. Sunny konnte ihre Augen nicht von den verlockenden Marken lösen. Ein wahrer Feuersblitz zuckte durch ihren Körper. Instinktiv beschleunigte sie ihre Bewegungen und hörte entfernt nun auch Kermits Stöhnen und das leise Klimpern der Dog Tags. 

Immer schneller, immer wilder wurden ihre Bewegungen. Bei jedem Eindringen des pulsierenden Liebespfahls traf die Spitze seines Gliedes genau ihren G-Punkt und schleuderte Sunny immer höher in fremde Sphären. 

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Kermit stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. Plötzlich presste er Sunny fest an sich und zog sie so tief auf seinen Schoß hinab, wie es ging. Im Selben Moment explodierte auch die Welt um sie herum. Sie nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, als ihre eigene Lust, die sie mit Urgewalt überrollte und ergab sich ihr ganz und gar. 

Als Sunny einige Zeit später wieder zu sich kam, lag sie sicher und geborgen in Kermits Armen. Glücklich lächelnd schmiegte sie sich an ihn und tupfte ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf den Mund. 

"Da bist du ja wieder", wurde sie von Kermit begrüßt. 

"Hallo mein Schatz", gab sie, noch leicht schläfrig, zurück. 

Kermit beugte sich über sie und gab ihr nun seinerseits einen länger andauernden Kuss, den sie nur allzu gerne erwiderte. Bedauern legte sich in Kermits Blick, als er sich von ihr wieder löste. Er griff nach Links und setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf. Für Sunny war das das sichere Zeichen, dass ihre Zweisamkeit nun vorerst ihr Ende hatte. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

"So leid es mir tut, Sunny. Aber wenn wir noch heute aus diesem Dschungel heraus wollen, dann müssen wir nun aufbrechen.", meinte Kermit und erhob sich. 

Die junge Frau seufzte und setzte sich auf, während sie Kermit beim Packen beobachtete. Wie sie gestern noch von ihm erfahren hatte, hatte er seinen Auftrag erledigt. Sie hatte mehr als Glück gehabt, dass er noch hier gewesen war und sie vor dem Ertrinken hatte retten können. Einen Tag später und er wäre weg gewesen. 

Auf der einen Seite bedauerte sie es sehr, dass die gemeinsame Zeit im Dschungel nun bald vorüber sein würde. Sie hatte eine neue, äußerst faszinierende wilde Seite an Kermit kennen und lieben gelernt und wollte das nicht missen. Andererseits freute sie sich sehr auf die Zivilisation, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie den schwarzen Panther im übertragenen Sinne hier zurück lassen musste. 

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Der Ausflug in den Dschungel musste ja nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass dies ihr letzter Trip in die Tropen gewesen war. Wenn sie es schlau anstellte, würde sie den starken Mann an ihrer Seite sicher mal überreden können, einen Urlaub in der Wildnis zu verbringen und dann würde er wieder kommen, der schwarze Panther.

"Bist du soweit?", riss Kermits Stimme Sunny aus ihren Gedanken. 

Die junge Frau reichte ihm die Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Sie schlang beide Arme um ihn und küsste ihn heiß und verlangend. Erst Minuten später löste sie sich von ihm und lächelte ihm schelmisch an, während sie ihre Kleidung in Empfang nahm. 

"Gleich", gurrte sie.  
Ohne Scheu zog Sunny sich vor Kermit an und genoss, seine begehrenden Blicke auf der Haut zu spüren. Da er keinerlei Anstalten machte, sie daran zu hindern, wusste sie, dass nun endgültig der Abschied gekommen war. 

Nachdem sie fertig war, richtete sie sich auf und reichte Kermit ihre Hand. "Ich bin soweit", bestätigte sie seinen fragenden Blick. 

Und Kermit und Sunny gingen los, in eine Zukunft, die ihnen noch viele wundervolle Stunden des Glücks und der Gemeinsamkeit bescheren würde.

Ende


End file.
